Could never be
by jedioprime
Summary: Lily falls in love with James, terrible summary sorry, please read:


"Lily, Lily! I need to talk to you!"

She kept on walking away.

"Lily please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that!"

"Go away; I don't want to talk to you"

"I'm sorry; I was in a bad mood"

"I said go away Severus! I don't ever want to talk to you again!"

She ran off to the Gryffindor common room. I slowly walked off to the Syltherin common room.

Perfect, just perfect I can't believe I just lost one of my best friends, because of one stupid word. And, now I can never be with Lily, the only girl I could ever love. If only Potter and his stupid friends didn't bug me. I wouldn't have gotten mad and called her a mudblood. A tear rolled down my face as I entered the common room.

* * *

I fell down on my bed and started crying, how could he say that to me. I thought he was my friend, today I was going to tell him I loved him, but since he called me a mudblood, I'm not so sure I do love him. But, maybe he was right. Maybe he didn't mean to say that. But, I wasn't sure I could believe him. It wasn't like him though; we had been friends since 1st year. And, ever since 1st year I had had a crush on him. I stopped crying, I suddenly decided to try to make him jealous, who would he be jealous of? James! Even if he didn't like me he'd still be jealous I was with James.

* * *

A week later after potions I saw Lily and Potter holding hands. I couldn't believe she liked him. Of all people, why did she have to like him? I'd still be mad even if she was dating someone else, But Potter! But, if I went up to her and told her she should break up with him, she'd hate me even more. Why does my life have to be so terrible?

* * *

When I saw Severus after potions, I could clearly tell he was jealous. Yes! My plan was working. I just had to wait a little longer.

* * *

Severus hasn't said anything yet, maybe he isn't jealous. But, I don't care anymore. I've been with James for a few months now. And, I'm in love with him. I never expected to fall in love with him. But, I guess I was wrong.

* * *

When I was walking outside I saw James and Lily kissing. I quickly ran off back into the Hogwarts and into the common room. I was crying, I heard people laughing but I was too sad to care about what they thought. Then I heard something behind me, I turned around and found out that Lily was running towards me. I quickly stopped crying, and turned around.

"What do you want?"

"Severus, what's wrong?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because I'm your friend"

"Oh, really I thought you never wanted to talk to me again"

"I'm sorry about the Sev, I overreacted"

"Sev, why did you run off like that?"

"I don't know"

"Is it because you saw me kissing James?"

"Ummm..."  
"It is isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Sev why don't you like it that I was kissing James"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because I love you"

After I said that I ran to the common room, I was too afraid to see how Lily would react.

* * *

We didn't talk to each other for the rest of the year. One day in the summer my owl came. It was a letter from Lily.

Dear Sev,

I'm sorry but I could never be with you, I'm in love with James. I am going to marry James once we finish school. I still hope we can be friends. I'm sorry to make this letter so short. But, I couldn't think of anything else to tell you.

Your friend,

Lily Evans

After that we never spoke to each other again. Years later I got a letter from Dumbledore, Voldemort had attacked a wizard family. I wrote back asking him which family. When I opened the letter Albus sent me back I almost fainted.

_The Potters_

Lily was dead, how could she be dead, even though we lost contact I still loved her. The only woman I ever loved in my entire life was dead! I quickly scanned the letter, and then I noticed something. Voldemort had vanished, because of Lily's son Harry. How could a child that young be able to get rid of one of the most powerful wizards ever? Albus told me he didn't know yet, but he said he would try to figure it out as soon as possible. From that day on I decided I would help protect Lily's son Harry, even if it cost me my life.


End file.
